Katsuyori Takeda
'Katsuyori Takeda '''1st appeared in Kessen 3. Games Kessen Katusyori is first seen serving by his father's side in Kessen 3. Following his father's death, he becomes the clan's hot-headed leader. The Takeda vassals secretly belittle him behind his back. Disregarding his father's wish to build a defense, he focuses on harassing Ieyasu and Nobunaga. After he loses Nagashino, Katsuyori continues to defy Nobunaga until he loses most of his clan. He commits ritual suicide to apologize to his father in the afterlife. Finishing Katsuyori is optional for Nobunaga as his death will happen whether or not he chooses to fight him. Samurai Warriors Katsuyori appears in both games at Nagashino an Mikatagahara. In the first game, he orders his men to quickly claim Nagashino Castle and fortify their army's escape route. Yukimura begs him to reconsider their offensive tactic but Katsuyori is confident in their victory. He orders his men to charge in between the reloading rifles and is surprised to see the cavalry continue to suffer casualties. After losing many key officers, Katsuyori orders a full-scale retreat. Yukimura offers to claim victory by taking Nobunaga's head. If he takes too long doing this task, Katusyori will tell him to abandon the assault and pull back. In ''Samurai Warriors 2, he is one of the units who tries to capture the fleeing Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. Impetuous and aggressive, he rides into battle to prove his family's heritage. At Nagashino, his orders remain the same as the first title. When his army loses ground, he tries to retreat from the field. He needs to be defeated in order to claim victory if fighting for the Oda. In Yukimura's story, he needs to be defended during his escape. Though he doesn't die at Nagashino, the games often say that the Takeda clan ends following this battle. Katsuyori is also seen in the stage Fall Of The Takeda alongside Masayuki Sanada. Red Ninja In the game he speaks for his father during briefings and is never seen without a long-handled fan. He has something of a temper and Chiyome hints, an inferiority complex since he is seen as the weak son of a strong father. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Kirk Thornton - Samurai Warriors, Kessen III (English) *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2~3 (Japanese) *Hisao Egawa - Kessen III (Japanese) *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) History Katsuyori succeeded to his mother's Suwa clan and gained Takatō Castle as the seat of his domain. After his elder brother Takeda Yoshinobu died, Katsuyori's son Nobukatsu became heir to the Takeda clan, and he took charge of the family after his father's death. He fought Ieyasu Tokugawa at Takatenjin in 1574 and captured it, earning him the support of the Takeda clan. In 1575, he suffered a terrible loss at Nagashino, in which he lost a large part of his forces as well as a number of his generals. Katsuyori incurred the wrath of the Hojo Clan by helping Uesugi Kagekatsu against Uesugi Kagetora. He lost Takatenjin in 1581 and this led clans like Kiso and Anayama to withdraw their support. His forces were destroyed by the combined armies of Oda Nobunaga and Ieyasu at Temmokuzan in 1582, after which Katsuyori and his son committed suicide. Gallery File:Katsuyori_Takeda.png|Katsuyori in Nobunaga's Ambition